


L'orgoglio di ichigo

by ImperialPair



Category: Bleach
Genre: BL, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair





	

«Ichigo… nhn.. ah… ichi…»  
Come poteva non sentirsi orgoglioso? Chiunque al suo posto sarebbe stato estasiato nel sentire quella voce che ribolliva e gemeva per il piacere che stava erano in grado di far provare all’oggetto del proprio desiderio.  
Si sentiva quasi speciale in quell’istante, come del resto tutte le volte che continuava a spingere dentro di Grimmjow colpendo tutte le sue zone più sensibili che ogni volta facevano contorcere i loro corpi.  
«Ah… continua a spingere!»  
«Ogni tuo desiderio è un ordine Grimmjow»  
«Più forte! Più forte!»  
«Agli ordini!»  
Ichigo non avrebbe mai avuto la forza necessaria di trattenersi, affondava in lui con decisione per sentirlo fremere e gemere ancora di più di quanto stesse già facendo. Solo il travolgente orgasmo l’avrebbe arrestato e non vedeva l’ora di riversare tutto il piacere dentro il corpo del compagno di scuola e provare quell’intensa sensazione di appagamento che esistesse.


End file.
